Huokang
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: Years ago, there was Saya and Diva and the mummy that was their mother. What she had then was a faithful chevalier just like her daughter today.


_**GERMAN SPRING, IN AGES LONG PAST **_

" "Tis early," Minerva said. "All should be enjoying a stroll in the village at this hour. What do you want, Tajima?"

After drinking deep from a tankard of blood, Tajima wiped his sleeve over his lips. "To see my wife and sons." The King stared down at Madara.

"Come."

When Izuna and Madara crossed to stand before the King's seat, Tajima nodded his head in pride. "You're both able to teleport?" Madara's and Izuna's faces were impassive as they answered.

"Yes, father." Madara had mastered teleportation when he was around the same age as his younger brother. Izuna had just started. Their mother, Minerva, told them that being the sons of a Chiropteran King that the tracing talent came naturally, instead of late. In any given generation, there were always two Kings, who were male twins and their counterparts Queens, who were female twins.

However, there had been a change in the evolution key of chiropterans. Not only were there twins—now Queens could have multiple children. Though it was a rare case. Minerva, his mother had been blessed with five sons before Izuna was born. Madara had been one of the five until his brothers had been driven to kill each other. He'd been the only survivor.

Madara's mother wasn't the same after losing her children. Some nights he'd hear her crying in her room, mumbling the names of his fallen brothers. He wished he'd been strong enough to stop them.

Kings and Queens were like that. From the very beginning when the first chiropteran had been discovered, Kings and Queens lived by a primal theory—there could be only one on top. As soon as they were old enough to walk, Kings began to kill each other—with usually one succeeding, the survival of one of the twins—King or Queen respectively—the survival rate was dangerously low.

It was in the blood.

Tajima had once demonstrated on how blood could kill them—he cut Madara and Izuna with is dagger, collected their blood in a large bowl. Madara watched as their blood crystallized and shattered, scattering away like powdered dust.

Tajima seized Izuna's arm, then grasped Madara's. "You're aren't as frail as you were when you were much younger. You've gotten stronger. Then again Kings develop much faster than Queens."

"I beg your pardon, Queens are far more mature than Kings," said Minerva.

"But Minerva, already our sons have amazing healing factors and they're growing more and more each day. It only seems as though it were yesterday they were cut from your womb and hatched from their cocoons."

Minerva smiled.

"By all gods, you honor me, boys. I thank your mother each day."

Madara heard these praises daily, was used to them.

"Father, when do you think we'll be able to fly?" asked Izuna eagerly.

"Oh, you Izuna are not quite at that age, however, your older brother is."

"Big brother, you can fly?"

Madara had flown only a few times in his life. His wings were larger than his own body.

"Yeah..."

"My sons are perfect."

Another gulp of his tankard. "Soon, Madara, you will find your bride. A lawful Queen who will bear you true heirs."

"Father...please..." Madara blushed.

"I am certain! Madara will be superior to any other King made in all ways, as will Izuna someday."

"Tajima!"

A young woman tall man with long, untamed dark hair descended into the room. He wore a long coat, his boots visible. Tajima raised a glass to his company.

"Daisuke...Olya... a pleasure."

Daisuke was an old friend of Tajima's. They were good childhood friends. Tajima trusted Daisuke with his own life, and that was saying something since he rarely trusted anyone besides his own family. He'd had very few friends left these days either because they abandoned the village or died by the hands of their own kind. Madara heard his father often tell how humans were waling primates, the weakest and dumbest species in the world. The only thing they were good for were for harvesting blood and being slaves. Chiropterans were the superior species, suffering no diseases, could not be killed by any conventional means except by fire, decapitation—even the blood of their twin.

Madara noticed two figures behind Daisuke who were hiding under his cloak. He could make out their giggling. Daisuke waved for the figures underneath his long coat and they coyly came from hiding, meandering over to him.

"You've brought your daughters..."

"Indeed. Onigen, Aurora...say hello to Tajima and his sons."

The female Queens bowed towards Tajima and Minerva. Aurora hid behind her mother's skirts. Onigen turned and smiled, her blue eyes going over to Madara. Madara's mouth opened slightly. Onigen looked different from her sister, her skin was paler and her eyes were blue in color. Her dark hair was pulled into a single braid which she was smoothing nervously.

Aurora had brown eyes and her skin was not as fair as her sister's.

"Big sister, that boy is cute isn't he?"

"Which one?"

"Either of them."

Right away Aurora and Izuna left together, giggling, and running towards his room. Madara pictured the fireplace, puzzles, and the dog they had been given from their mother. Onigen and Madara were left, staring each other down. He glared at her. He turned on his heel.

"Madara, where are you going?" his mother called after him.

_I don't like that girl_, Madara thought. The stone he held in his hand was crushed into powder. This must have been what it felt like for a chiropteran to feel the need to kill. He wanted to fight that girl. He could see her blue eyes looking down on him.

_Just who does she think she is looking down on me? Does she know who I am? _

Madara's puppy had followed him, wide-eye and tripping over its own paws.

"You silly dog."

He threw a stone over across the river, but a couple of plops later it sank. He threw another and the same happened. He crushed the handful of stones he had in his hand.

"_This time… I'll make sure it reaches the other side of the shore."_

_He tossed the stone in the palm of his hand, pulled his arm back and threw it. This attempt was as much unsuccessful as the first and second attempts. His eyes glowed red from frustration. Someone giggled behind him. He paused just as he was about to pick up another stone; his eyes glanced over his shoulder._

"_You have to be gentle… that's the trick silly boy."_

_He glared at her. He hadn't seen her around before and the fact that she was even here irked him. He gripped the stone he held._

"_Duh… like I already know that. I can reach the other side if I actually tried to… anyway, who the hell are you?" _

_"I'm Onigen, remember?" _

_"I choose not to," he said flatly. _

_"Do you not like me or something?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"That depends on your point of view. Who are you again?" _

_"Onigen," she all but growled. _

_"Weird name." _

_"Oh, and your name isn't?" _

_"Huh…Onigen… take a close look! 'Cuz this time it'll reach!"_

_He gripped the stone harder, giving it a swift toss._

His throwing motion is similar to that of throwing shuriken… no doubt he's a trained expert…

_The stone made three plops before sinking to the bottom much to his dismay. Onigen giggled. He pivoted at her, pointing accusing fingers._

_"_**__****Idiot! You stood behind me on purpose didn't you?! You think just because you're a pretty face you could distract me, it's so obvious! I can't even take a leak if someone is standing behind near me! That's how aware I am of my surroundings!"**

_Onigen's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" She sat on the ground, wiping her eyes._

_The boy calmed down, laughing nervously. He hoped she wasn't really going to cry._

"_Uhhh, relax… no need to get emotional and junk… I mean… I kinda have this bad habit of making excuses when I—I …"_

"_No need to explain… you just have a fragile ego…"_

_His face contorted in anger._

"_Why you… I can't tell if you're sensitive or just a smart-ass…" he growled._

_She hopped back to her feet._

"_One thing is for sure, my mom has better aim than you when it comes to rock skipping."_

"_Keep that up and we'll see how well _******you**_ skip across this creek!"_

"_I'd like to see you try. Didn't your daddy tell you not to harm girls?"_

_He balled his fists at her snide tone. "Man, you're pissin' me off! Leave. Now."_

_Onigen whipped her pigtails. She told him, "Fine. If you say so…"_

_She felt him tug the back of her dress._

"_Hold on!" he exclaimed._

"_Stop being indecisive… should I stay or should I go?"_

_"I'm sorry. Can we start over?" _

_"Sure." She held out her hand. Madara mimicked her pose and shook her hand. _

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Onigen." _

_"I'm Madara. Nice to meet you, too." _


End file.
